Reko's story
by Lady-Spoon
Summary: Kuwki is your advrage teenage girl. Genius, athletic, Beautiful, former thief, kitsune... THIEF?, KITSUNE? so much for normal what is she doing it the human realm? more importantly what is she's looking for? What's up with Kuwki?
1. back to the past!

**Chapter 1 **

Hi I'm new at this, this will be my first story that I actually decided to type/ write down

As you know I don't own yu yu hakusho just my character Reko.

I hope you like my story and review it, I'd really appreciate it thank you!

"Can I come?"

"No"

"Please…"

"No"

"Why?"

"Reko it is to dangerous for you to come, your only 135."

"So, I like danger. I want to be just like you." Reko replied as she begged Yoko. She didn't want to tell him the other reason she didn't want to stay behind, even though he knew something was bothering her. She glanced in the direction of Yomi. Yoko got the message; Reko didn't want to be left alone with Yomi, she didn't trust him.

Yoko sighed "fine you can come but BE CAREFUL, I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you…" Yomi snickered and replied "keep on living and stealing" Yoko gave him a death glair. "Let's go Reko" the small Kitsune scampered after her older brother. Yoko gathered the band of thieves together and they set out on their expedition.

It was just before midnight and the thieves were about ready to strike an important treasure vault. In all the excitement Reko forgot about Yomi, but he didn't forget about her.

"So what's the plan Yoko-nii?" the overly excited Kitsune asked.

"We sneak in the back you will lead the patrol the area and if anyone comes we will distract them…"

"Wow I'm in charge of patrol…"Reko trails off into her own little world…

"She's not even listening to me" Sweat drops

"Ok the coast in clear" one of the bandits calls out.

"Everyone ready?" Yoko whispers "go!"

Reko took her band of two to look out and watch for the sprit police. But when they got to the building she realized something was going terribly wrong

His eyes were big and red.  
"YOKO LOOK OUT ITS A TRAP!" she screamed with all her might.

But it was two late Reko ran to help her brother. She made it in the building right before it was surrounded.

"Reko you idiot why didn't you run away when you had the chance?" Yoko questioned his sister.

"And miss all the fun?" Reko grinned at him Yoko could not help to grin.

"Come out. We have the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up." Was heard from outside.

"Ok guys Reko and I will distract them while you make your getaway" Yoko told the bandits" Ready… GO!"

Reko darted out with all her might. This was her first attempt to rob something so they wouldn't recognize her. She and Yoko looked so much alike. But unlike Yoko her hair was amber gold and her eyes were sliver. She wanted to prove to Yoko how much stronger she was. She didn't realize that the S.D.F. was there. She was doing pretty well for herself. Yoko was about ready to join her but stayed still and watched her. She was amazing. All that training really paid off for her. That is… until she fell.

"Get him! Get Yoko!" they yelled and pointed at Reko. That got Yoko's attention. One of the S.D.F. was aiming a finishing blow at her. Yoko ran faster than he ever did before and dove into the path of the bullet. Reko flinched then glanced up. Yoko had taken the deadly blow. He lay limp next to her.

"Yoko-NII!" she yelled "Yoko-nii every thing will be ok, just hang on!" tears filled her eyes. "I'm going to get you out of here so just hang on!"

"No Reko I am going to die, there is no way of delaying that. Take care of yourself and get as far away as you can from here." Yoko said gasping for air "Reko one more thing… I love you…" then he died. Reko couldn't stop sobbing. While the S.D.F. where standing there confused Reko took off. Never to be seen again… or did she?

**The "me corner" -**

It's a funny story really, how I got Reko's name. My friend Kiki-Chan gave me a list of Japanese names and we started naming our character names that were on the list. When I was at my grandmother's house for my grandfather's funeral I created a character to house all my sadness (who later became Sachi but that's another story) I picked the name Reiko. I thought you pronounced Rekio, Reko so for weeks I called her Reko but spelled her name Rekio. It wasn't until I got in touched with Kiki-Chan months later and she told me that I had been saying the wrong name! I had gotten use to the name Reko and It just stuck, so that is the background of how Reko got her name


	2. To The present!

**Chapter 2!**

Thanks for those of you that actually reviewed... if anyone did…. Ok back to the story.

It was a cloudy day. Kuwki dashed down the road. There was 5 min. until class started and she wanted to make a good impression on everyone. She had just moved to Japan. Her long blond hair flowed in the wind as she raced to her new school. Just as she got to the door it stated to poor.

"Two minuets to class" she whispered to herself "now is my class room on the first floor or the third floor?" she glanced at a map of the school. "Room # 304 ok third floor" she dashed up the steps. "One minute left. Am I going to make it?" Kuwki questioned herself. There it is just as she entered the room the bell rang. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The teacher, Mr. Nishiguchi introduced, Kuwki "Class this is Kuwki Hitomi-san, she just moved here from America, Kuwki please take a seat behind Shuichi." He pointed to a boy with rosy red hair and emerald green eyes. The girls in the class started an uproar.

"Mr. Nishiguchi how could you do this to us?" one girl exclaimed

"Shuichi-Chan is ours!" another crazy fan girl screamed.

Shuichi just sweat dropped. "Poor him" Kuwki thought to herself as she took her seat behind him.

The day went by slowly… except receiving threats from all the girls in the school. The final bell finally rang and as Kuwki was about to leave Shuichi called her over.

"I'm sorry that you have received death threats on my account" he said apologetic "would you like to join me and get a drink?"

"Um that is nice of you to offer but I have somewhere REALL important but I would be happy to go with you another time" her cheeks started to blush

"SHE TURNED DOWN SHUICHI!" the fan girls were going nuts.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" she runs off leaving Shuichi speechless the he grins and walks away. (really he is running because he is being chased by rabid fan girls ')

Kuwki sat under a large oak tree and started to dream.

**DREAM THINGY!**

There is a lot of dancing candy and Kuwki is chasing a giant chicken. (What? you were expecting something important?)

**End dream thingy**

Someone else is watching Kuwki sleep but just who is it? I will let you figure that out:p

Shuichi's P.O.V: "finally lost them I wonder what is wrong with Kuwki she seams to be a nice girl she seems so familiar. I glad she doesn't chase me." Shuichi says with a chuckle. Suddenly a strong aura appears. That is in the direction that Kuwki went. I better go find her. He takes off after Kuwki.

**I may change this Chapter so keep checking back read and review!**


	3. an unexpected surprise

**Chapter 3**

**or is it chapter 2?**

**1+2/3!**

**THAK YOU SO MUCH Tenshi No Koori for reading and reviewing! **

**And thank you Psychos-Anonymous** for reading and reviving I will try to take your advice and I'm sure it will help (I SUCK at spelling!) '

**Thank you animegirl2961** you are too good to me

**And Cassidy** um… well yah… now how much sugar did u have today? 'glad you reviewed you're the only one who read my email and listened, I feel so lonely! --' this is a note to the friends I sent emails 2 **please read and review! Especially you Kirsten the snail:P**

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I got 5 reviews! I feel so warm a fuzzy inside!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a wile…. My computer broke down… and yah… sorry!**

* * *

He found her sleeping under a large oak tree in the park. Shuichi scanned the area for any threats. The aura had disappeared. Kuwki was starting to wake up. 

"Hm? Shuichi? What are you doing here?" the startled girl questioned him

"Just taking a walk in the park, nice weather we are having?" (The weather got better as the day went on) Shuichi asked. He glanced down and saw her school bag. "I see you haven't been home yet? May I walk you home?"

"Um… I'm suppose to meet someone here, I guess I just dose off." She said with a smile.

"Mind if I wait with you?" Shuichi asked her.

"Um… no I would be happy if you waited with me" she said with a smile. Shuichi took a seat next to her. Her eyes icy blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. They were full of hope and dreams. Dreams that he hoped to be apart of… (Dun dun dun dun...)

**Time passes now it is about 9:00pm **

"I'm sorry that I made you waist your whole day with me" Kuwki apologized to Shuichi. He had spent his whole day with her waiting for someone to come pick her up.

"No problem it was a pleasure staying with you" Shuichi replied "would you like me to walk you home?"

"No!" Kuwki screamed "I mean I couldn't ask you to do something so nice for me after I made you waste your day"

"It was no problem really I enjoyed being with you, we got to know each other better."

"No it's ok really I can walk myself home, see you tomorrow Shuichi." And she took off.

"Something is not right, I better follow her home" Shuichi whispered to himself. He kept his distance, but he was close enough to see Kuwki. She went down a dark alleyway. The farther he followed her, the more concerned he got. Suddenly she stopped and bent down and crawled into something. As she turned on a flashlight and started to get ready for the night, she noticed someone was watching her. She pointed the light in his face only to see Shuichi.

"Shuichi? How dare you follow me home!" she screamed at him.

"So this is where you live? This won't do. Aren't you supposed to be staying in a house? Where are your parents?" the confused boy questioned her. She just looked at him.

I don't have any parents they died along time ago… I have been living in shelters, boxes and tents for along time now. I was told that I had relatives living in Japan and they sent me a plane ticket and then I was told where I was to go to school. The man told me after school wait in the park and I would be meet my relative there." Kuwki blurted out to the very confused Shuichi (he's so cute when he's confused!)

"Well that settles that!" Shuichi exclaimed

"Settles what? What? Are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Shuichi grabbed the girls arm and started to run.

"Two my house of course you can stay with me!"

"What? Stay with you? Let go of me. SHUICHI LET GO OF ME!" and with Shuichi pulling her arm they raced off into the night.

* * *

I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner, my computer broke down. I hope to update soon! Keep checking back! 


	4. home sweet home

Chapter 4

Everyone guess what? I got my red belt in karate! I feel so… HAPPY! '

Ok now on 2 the reviews thank you **Tenshi No Koori for reading and reviewing! You are the only person who reads and reviews all of my chapters **

**Sonya-White-Angel thank you for reading and reviewing I will try 2 make the chapters longer **

**And thanks again Cassidy sugar is good for you one time I had red bull... I'll tell you later. K?**

**AND THANK YOU CORINNA I will try to work harder on my grammar. oh and thank you for sending me the iloveegg site! its so cool**

There is a really funny website it has funny storys about eggsanda really funny song about eggs!

no matter how hard i try the computer makes my story so much shorter

now on to the story!

* * *

"Shuichi when you let go of me I'm going to pulverize you!" Kuwki screamed as she was being dragged behind Shuichi.

"Here we are!" Shuichi said proudly as he looked at his house, "my mom is out of town for the weekend and you can stay here." Kuwki just looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure it's alright?" she was in shock over his generosity "I mean I just met you today at school."

"Yha you are a nice person, you go to my school, you need a place to stay, so come on in you can stay in my room." Shuichi said as he led her inside.

When she entered his room, she was greeted with the sent of roses. There were fox plushies everywhere. The room was a light green with a rose mural on one wall. It looked like a mini green house!

"Wow it's so beautiful. I've never seen a room so pretty before!" (And to think that this is a boy's room too!) she went over and picked up a fox figurine "My brother use to love foxes…" a tear started to form in her eye "He died a few years after my parents did, he raised me into who I am today."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Shuichi told her.

"Well it's getting late we better get some rest. Good night Shuichi." And they dosed off to sleep.

The next morning Kuwki woke up to see Shuichi sleeping in a typical guy way (on back with arms spread out). She rolled back over to try to go back to sleep and saw the clock

"7:45… 7:45! School starts in 15 min.! Were going to be late! Shuichi wake up!" Kuwki was screaming at him.

"Late? Late for what?" he questioned her

"SCHOOL! WE HAVE 15 MIN. TILL SCHOOL STARTS!"

"What do you mean? Today is a holiday." He told her

"It is …?" she sat down on the bed

"Since you are up I go and fix us some breakfast" he smiled at her and went down stairs to fix breakfast. Kuwki just sat there. Suddenly there was a knock at the door then it was followed by a voice.

"Yo Kurama we're here!" the voice of a boy yelled. Kuwki went to see who the voice was coming from. In the doorway was a boy in his mid-teens with slick black hair and next to him was another boy about the same age with curly orange hair.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara what are you doing here so early?" Shuichi questioned them.

"We thought that we could go deam…" the boy with the black hair saw her "WHO THE HECK IS SHE?" he yelled pointing at her "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A SISTER!"

"I don't have a sister Yusuke, this is Kuwki she is new here and didn't have a place to stay, and so I let her stay here last night" Shuichi explained.

"Uuuuuuuuu… image what your fan club would do if they found out about this." Kuwabara says. This there for fills their heads with violent images shutters

"Ok, Yusuke, Kuwabara I need your help in finding Kuwki's relatives… ARE YOU EVEN LISITING TO ME?" he sweat drops and is looking at the twosome.

"Are you sure that she's new? Or is that your cover up story and you are really dating her. she is really hot…" this makes both Kuwki and Shuichi blush. Then Yusuke goes over to Kuwki and dose what he normally dose to Keiko but instead of getting the usual slap, Kuwki him gets a slug to the gut which surprises everyone.

"HA HAHAHAHAHA URAMESHI GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!" Kuwabara started to choke from laughing so hard.

"That really hurt who taught you to punch like that?" Yusuke asked. "My brother now would you excuse me…" Kuwki ran upstairs. Tears were dripping down her face. She went into Shuichi's room and plopped down on his bed and started to cry, thinking that she was alone she fell asleep. But she was not alone some one was indeed in the room… waiting to strike.

* * *

ok i know i havent updated in a really long time i have been so busy this summer i JUST got back from my seccond vacation in3 weeks and the rest of my summer have been just as bussy i'll tell you about it in the next chapter. 

Remember to**_ read and review!_**


End file.
